undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Black
Mr. Black is a Retired YWE Original Caw regarded as the most popular caw in YWE history. In YWE Mr. Black has only won the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship but has held it a record 8 times. Mr. Blacks run at the top lasted an entire 5 years until he retired after failing to beat Undertaker at YWE Wrestlemania 4 in a career threatening match. YWE (2008 - 2013) 'Beginings, Tweener run, Team Black Out (2008)' Before YWE was being recorded Mr. Black was fueding with Superstar B, or as now known as Blue Star, on who will be the face of YWE which Mr. Black lost He then went on a Heel rampage destroying everything in his path. He then deecided to form a team that composed of himself, Phenom and Rocker and would name this unit Team Black Out. He felt as though it would be easier to get to the top if he had some minions by his side. Blue Star was set to be awarded the First title in YWE which was the World Heavyweight Championship but sidelined through injury due to a match at a house show with Mr. Black, therefore was awarded the championship himself making him the first title holder in YWE. Dynamite then challenged him to a match saying that he didnt earn the title fairly so Mr. Black excepted the challenge. Mr. Black wasnt 100 percent going into the match due to his house show match with Blue Star which may have coursed him to lose the title to Dynamite in Unpredictable fashion. He recoved his title at Summerslam by activating his rematch clause. Fans didnt no wheather to boo or cheer Mr. black at this time becasue they also hated Dynamite which fit him into the tweener role. The injury that bothered Mr. black came back to haunt gim as he wa forced to drop the title at cyber sunday. Mr. Black wanted Phenom to take his place and defend the title against Tornado but ended up getting disqualified due to the ref seeing Rocker attack Tornado and the title was then awarded to him. After the match Mr. Black came out and said he no longer wants to be associated with them. Mr. Black retunred the week prior to Survivor Series winning a No.1 contenders match to face tornado at Survivor series which he won and then went on to win at the CPV making him a 3 time world champion in 5 months. 'Face Turn, Various Fueds (2009 - 2010)' When 2009 hit it was the 'Clash of the titans'. The match everybody had been waiting for Mr. Black vs Blue Star for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble. This highly anticipated match ended in Blue star comming out as the victor. This lost hit Mr. Black hard and he decided to take a break for a while until after wretlefest where he attacked Blue Star who had lot the world title to Grimez. He demanded that he gets Blue Star at backlash in the first ever steel cage match. Unfortunatly for him he yet again lost to Blue Star for 3rd time in a row. He then had a short lived fued with icon who kept lecturing him about him loosing his edge. He Defeated him on Judgement Day winning his first match of 2009. Fans started to get behind Mr. Black during this time which pushed him to perform better. In the weeks leading up to Night Of Champions he was named the No.1 conteder for Grimez' Heavyweight Championship. During this Time Grimez was acting like a wannabe Mr. Black, Black however defeated him at NOC to become a 4 time champion. He fueded with Grimez for 2 months defeating him an additional 2 times at Great american Bash and Summerlam in a last man standing match. On Raw the next day a 6 pack challenge was announced for unforgiven featuring Black, Grimez, Blue Star, Thunder, Tornado and Dynamite. Mr. Black lost after getting pinned by Dynamite and then Thunder ended up winning the title. Mr. Black Regained the title at the next CPV No Mercy in a triple threat match again Dynamite and Thunder. At the 2009 Survivor Series Black Captianed Team YWE which was him, Grimez and Blue Star who where victorous against team WWE (John Cena, Randy Orton and Triple H). At Armageddon The World Title and WCW title where to be unified. Dynamite (The WCW Champion), Blue Star, Black (World Champion) and The Rock competed in a 4 man Tornament. Black yet again fail victum to Blue Star and lost the World Title to him in the semis. Blue Star would go on to win the WCW Title and become the First Undisputed champion. Mr. Black vowed to reclaim his title by winning the royal rumble but that didnt happen. he then was entered in the elimination chamber but was eliminated by Dynamite. Since he knew he had no chance of a title opportunity until after Wrestlemania 1 he set his sights on the Undertaker from wwe claiming that he could end the streak. He just came up short after the epic match. The Newly formed RKO made Black there target as they wanted to take out the top dogs, Mr. Black faced them all in a Gauntlet match and he came out the victor. After dealing with RKO he went on to fued with Angel who was the Newly Crowned Undisputed Champion. They first fought in a Extreme Rules match at Extreme Rules which ended with them both knocked out unconscious after a spear of the stage. At the bash it was announced that they will both compete in a steel cage match for the title which Mr. Black won becoming a 6 time world champion. Angel ggot his rematch at night of champions but ended in a dq after Blue Star and red Dread interfered which set up a fatal 4 way Summerslam which Black won by pinning angel. His fued with angel was not done however he would face him yet again in an Iron man match at breaking point which he ended up winning, angel attacked him right after the match and then Blue Star helped him then claimed hes comming to get his title back. and Bragging rights it was team raw vs team smackdown captained by Mr. Black for the second year running. his team ended victorious, after the match he speared thunder and attempted to spear blue star but he reversed it into hes own move. At Survivor Series Blue Star and Black met once again and yet again Blue Star was the victor. However at TLC Mr. Black finally was able to beat blue Star in a Chairs match after his 6th try in a chairs match regaining his Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. 'Face Of YWE, Title Fueds (2011 - 2012)' When 2011 started Mr. Black was the champion and Blue Star his long time rival was looking to reclaim the title. they met in a last man standing match which ended in a draw. Mr. Black then had to defend his title in an elimination chamber match which he won but was then attacked by Dynamite who won the 2011 Royal rumble match so they where set for the Wrestlemania date. Dynamite ended up defeating Mr. Black at wrestlemania by exposing the turn buckle so when Black set up for the spear hit his head on the metal part giving dynamite the victory. Black was given his rematch at extreme rules in a triple threat match also featuring Blue Star which ended with Dynamite pinning Blue Star. Mr. Black refused to go away as he was again given a title opportunity at Judgement day however becuase of a distraction by Money in the bank hold Thunder Dynamite again ended up victorious. after the match Black performed his finisher on Dynamite out of fustration. He also blamed Thunder for the distraction and was put in a match with thunder at The Bash which he was able ti win comfortably. At Summerslam a match was signed where Mr. Black would face long time rival Blue Star yet again. it was promoted as Last time ever and since they where both on separate shows it was an interpromotional match. These two where the Top 2 faces in YWE so the winner would certainly be the top face of YWE. The match ended with Mr. Black Being victorious and the 2 shaked hands showing respect for one another. Mr. Black was put in a championship scramble with Angel ©, Thunder, Dynamite and Tornado. Angel escaped victorious after pinng dynamite after Black had specialed him. Black would get another shot at the title in a Last Man Standing Match at Breaking point against angel, he had the match won until Angels BodyGaurd at the time, now known as fayth interferred and powerbombed him. Angel yet again escaped with the title. A match was made for Survivor Series Mr. Black vs Fayth in a street fight. Before the match took places it seemed that Angel and run over Mr. Black, injuring him serverly however the match still took place and Fayth toyed around with Black Powerbombing him relentlessly then pinned him. When Mr. Black was Stretchered out Fayth yet again powerbombed him. Mr. Black was only sidelined for 2 months before making his return in the 2012 Royal Rumble Match at number 30 Eliminating Fayth to win the Rumble. He was set to go to wrestlemania to face the Undisputed Champion but first he wanted to finish the score with Fayth who he faced at Elimination Chamber. He lost the match after Undisputed champion Angel attacked him from behind with the belt. after the match he was double teamed howevver undertaker showed up to help him, the show ended with him spearing Angel of the stage for the second time. Mr. Black and Angel Main evented Wrestlemania 3 which sore Black win his first Wrestlemania match making him a record 8 time Undisputed Heavyweight Champion. 'Last Title Run & Retirement (2012 - 2013)' Mr. Black and Angels Fued Rivals his fued with Blue Star. These two met again in an Iron man match at Over the limit which saw Mr. Black come out the victor. After the match Angel and Black shaked hands showing respect to one another and in the process angel turned face. Dynamite began to call Mr. Black out saying hes old news and that hes the best athelete on smackdown therefore he should be champion. after winning a No.1 contenders match at over the limt Dynamite was able to face Black at Starcade. Dynamite thought he had won the match after he pinned Black but the match was restarted after it showed that he used the ropes, Black took advantage of the distraction and finished dynamite off. As Dynamite cam close to beating Black he was awarded another title opportunity at money in the bank however the match wasnt as close as there previous match as Black took the victory, however Dynamite attacked Black which allowed Rogan to cash his money in the bank and become the Undisputed Champion. At Summerslam he would get his rematch in a triple threat match also including Dark Shark but was unable to win after rogan had pinned dark shark to retain the title. On the People Power Night Of Champions Black was Ranked 3rd on the poll to face the champion so the only appearance he made was to attack Dynamite after he tried to interfere in the match. At No Mercy Black won a No.1 contenders match featuring Dynamite and Angel to face Victor X who was know the champion at survivor series. People where begining to compare victor X to Black saying he might be the new face of YWE. Phsycoz who was fueding with voctor X was named referee for the match. The match ended with Phsycoz and Victor X turning heel and screwing Black attcking him relentlously with a chair. After this screw job ace announed that The Undisputed Title will be defended in a tag team match. If Victor X or Phsycoz wins then Victor X stays champion, if Black's team wins then Black is the champion, however Blacks Tag partner was Angel, the guy he had been fueding with for the last 2 years. during the match they worked together well but just came up short. After the match black congratulated Angel on a good effort and helped him up. Mr. Black Vowed that he would win the 2013 royal rumble and become a 9 time Worl Champion at Wrestlemania 4. he made it to the final 3 in the rumble, however both him and Undertaker where eliminated by the winner PJ skillz. It was later revealed that Undertaker only entered the Royal Rumble to make sure that Black didnt win as he wanted to face him at Wrestlemania. This was comfirmed when undertaker attacked Black at Elimination Chamber, costing him a No. Contenders spot. Mr. Black excepted Undertakers proposal saying that its that last thing left on his to do list but if he cant beat Undertaker he will retire. This was called Mr. Black vs Undertaker II (2) and after what is now known as the greatest match in YWE history Undertaker once again came up victorious ending Mr. Black's 5 Year spell in YWE. After the match Mr. Black and Undertaker shaked hands and Mr. Black left the areana silently. Mr. Black will be allowed a final time to say goodbye to the YWE audience at YWE Raw 1000 Supershow. Mr. Black is the second inductee into the YWE Hall Of Fame. Finishing Moves *Black Hammer Slam *Spear Championships and Accomplishments *8 Time Undisputed Heavyweight Champion *2012 Royal Rumble Winner *2008 Superstar of The Year *2009 Superstar of The Year *2010 Superstar of The Year *YWE Hall of Fame 2013 *SounFist Hall of Fame 2014